


Marin Karin

by CalorisBerlioz



Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Altered Mental States, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood Drinking, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalorisBerlioz/pseuds/CalorisBerlioz
Summary: During Raidou's first fight with the Demifiend, the enemy Nekomata lands an intoxicatingly good shot.
Relationships: Hitoshura | The Demifiend/Kuzunoha Raidou XIV
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Marin Karin

**Author's Note:**

> There's no continuity between these oneshots. I tried to think of some clever ways to work in an ongoing relationship between Raidou and the Demifiend, but at the end of the day, I just want to write some scenarios that come to mind. Also, I don't think marin karin works on bosses. If it does, either all of my demons were legally blind, or I made some spirit really angry. Maybe both.

The fight was wearing both teams down to their bones. Gouto had jokingly told Raidou “not to hurt him too much,” but the tip had turned out to be unnecessary. The Demifiend was much stronger than he had initially thought - he had to  _ try _ to hurt him at all. Likewise, the Demifiend was beginning to run out of stamina. He’d hit fast and hurt during the initial stages of the fight, but his resources were low, and he’d been caught off-guard by the appearance of a foe, and a human one no less. He really didn’t want to hurt another person. They were so rare in this wasted landscape. Despite being outleveled in strength, it was clear to Raidou that there were holes in Demifiend’s technique, specifically his lack of strategy. There was a bullying quality to his attacks and his team was hardly equipped for combat. The poor Nekomata situated at the far right of the group was especially unprepared. When her attacks missed, she threw a marin karin, and that invariably missed too. The chivalrous thing for Raidou to do was to ignore her. So the fight wore on. Hit after hit and miss after miss.

But then things got interesting.

The Demifiend, body glistening with sweat and chest heaving with the effort of his breath, threw a punch so hard it knocked Raidou off balance and nearly sent him tumbling ass over teakettle back down the stairs. Winded, Raidou clutched his stomach to regain composure, but failed to notice the Nekomata charging up an attack. The marin karin shot through the air with a  _ whoosh _ . Then his vision became all pink and fuzzy and warm. In fact  _ everything _ was all pink and fuzzy and warm, and smelled pretty. His hat fluttered unnoticed to the tile.

Gouto said something nearby. Then, with a dizzying tilt of his head, his brain managed to tell him that the fight was finally over. Who won? Was it the Demifiend? How good for him, he really deserved it. His hand lifted lazily to the top of his head and felt no hat there. Gouto picked it up in his mouth and gave it to him, still saying something. He felt he was floating in the most wonderfully scented hot spring, every limb adrift and detached, drawn near his body by a gentle magnetism pulsing from his heart. His brain felt heavy. Gradually his thoughts became laboured, closing in on one subject, the first thing he’d seen after being attacked: that painted, glistening teen whom he’d hunted and would continue to hunt to the ends of the Vortex World. There was another quality to his obsession which was realised by the marin karin. A cathexis hidden within the black swaths of his heart, drawn out by a rhythmic pulse that granted him new eyes with which to see the target of his demon safari. That lithe, toned body, marked by a Satanic gift, which had administered such deep pain to him, also contained the potential for deep affection. He could mark it with his own symbols of reverent endearment. It could draw him to it with a strong, tender grip, and relieve his muscles of the tension which had wrung them into tight cords over the years. Yes. This charmed effect had benefits. He knew the stress of his responsibilities could rend his human body to ribbons, which was exactly why this lack of control was really a blessing.

Outside the invisible bubble, Gouto watched Raidou’s swaying form with deep concern. He’d already run the Demifiend through their congratulatory defeat speech, but something was amiss. Raidou didn’t seem ready to leave the battlefield.

“Raidou?” he called sternly. No response.

“Raidou?” this time softer, gentler. Raidou’s eyes were totally glazed over, unmoving even as Gouto waved his tail to attract his attention. He was staring at some fixed point, until suddenly his eyes darted to the left, and following his gaze, Gouto learned exactly what it was he was staring at. The oblivious Demifiend.

“Damn Nekomata…” Gouto swore under his breath.

Gouto couldn’t allow Raidou to follow the Demifiend into the Mantra’s HQ. It would take their investigation way off track, and while the Mantra themselves weren’t particularly threatening, another fight at the hands of an irritated Demifiend could seriously injure Raidou. He had to find a way to bring Raidou back to normal without any dis-charm and without arousing suspicion in the enemy, the biggest challenge he’d faced over the entire history of the Kuzunoha line. What a doozy.

“Raidou, listen to me. Snap out of it. Raidou!”

Raidou edged a little closer to the Demifiend. Gouto wove himself between his feet in an attempt to trip him, but it was no use. Raidou continued with a stiff gait, like a freshly risen zombie following the scent of blood. Gouto pricked his legs with his claws in desperation, but even this failed to catch his attention, the cat dangling limply from his cape as he tried to keep up. The Demifiend was standing in the centre of his group devising tactics for their journey into the Mantra building. He turned when Raidou’s shadow fell across his skin.

“Hey, what are you..?”

There was something wrong with the summoner, like it wasn’t the real Raidou (as little of an idea as he had of the “real Raidou” to work on) approaching. He sensed something dissonant in the magatsuhi emanating from him in waves. The cat was trying desperately to hold the summoner back.

“No, no, no, no, no!” he scolded through clenched teeth.

“What’s this kid want?” Momunofu barked.

The magatsuhi was really getting to Demifiend now. He was barely able to realise one of his demons was speaking before he was face-to-face with Raidou, a twinge of fear melting into arousal as the summoner so boldly approached him with a sultry, hypnotised look. His demons were saying something in a mocking tone which he silenced with a glare. What was the summoner doing? Was he trying to avenge himself so soon after their fight ended?

The gap between them closed. Raidou covered them with the batwing of his cloaked arm, blocking the demons’ view. Up close, in the shade, Demifiend could see a soft pink glow around the edges of his pupils, his pallid cheeks flushed as his lips slowly lifted to meet his. The kiss was wet and sloppy and soft. Clearly the summoner, even in a sober state, lacked practise, but the wholesome sincerity was too overwhelming to ignore. Easily the Demifiend was roped in, returning his kiss roughly. Drunk in the sea of magatsuhi, he softly bit the summoner’s lip with a fang, enjoying the floral note lacing the metallic taste of blood. The summoner gently pulled away with an ecstatic sigh. A drop of blood trickled down the curve of his lip, and after admiring its wild contrast with the summoner’s usual composure, the Demifiend cleared it with his tongue. The cold touch of the summoner’s fingers across his tattoos made the Demifiend shudder. Now the summoner’s arms were around his neck, the cape cover dropping a little to reveal the top halves of their heads, and was staring at him with such a charming reverence. Those deep ashen eyes seemed to pierce to the core of his heart. He knew deep down, wanted to believe, that under conditions less intoxicating he’d be able to resist this strange act. But for now, as they were, he was drawn in, waiting for the summoner’s next move so he could meet it.

Gouto had worked himself into a frenzy outside of this saccharine scene. The whole situation was really, really bad. Raidou was costing them their reputation in the face of the enemy - why hadn’t the spell worn off when the battle was over? Pleading to Demifiend’s demons for help, the only receptive one was the gentle Uzume, who gave him the dis-charm he so desperately needed. Quickly he rushed to give it to Raidou.

The effect of the dis-charm took a while to kick in. Raidou’s lustful magatsuhi cooled slowly, like a draining bathtub, until he and the Demifiend were standing less than six inches apart and were breathing heavily, a cloud over their recent memories. Neither were really aware of what exactly had happened. All the evidence they had to show for it were their beating hearts, flushed faces, and wet lips. And Raidou’s arms still wrapped around the hybrid’s neck. Confused, they withdrew.

Demifiend’s demons (with the exception of Uzume) hollered and wooed and made obnoxious kissy noises with their lips. Immediately the boys were given an idea of what had transpired, and the blood evaporated from their faces.

“Rrreow,” the Nekomata teased with a wave of her clawed hand. Gouto hissed at her.

Raidou stepped away and hid his face with the collar of his cape. Demifiend cleared his throat. Relieved that the conflict was over, Gouto offered his own dry remark to bring the encounter to a close.

“It takes someone pretty tough to win Raidou’s approval. You’ve got some moves kid,” Raidou shrank from his shifty glare. “Depending on how the cards fall, you two just might wind up getting the chance to play again. Raidou, walk.”

And without any further theatrics or speeches, the pair turned and walked (with composure) back down the stairs. Raidou’s face turned progressively redder the further they got from the Demifiend, who watched them go until they vanished over the edge of the landing. Rubbing the back of his neck, he turned back to his demons to continue their previous discussion, only to bear the brunt of their teasing. Uzume touched a soft hand to his shoulder in reconciliation. At least he had  _ one _ ally. A few whiffs of his argument with Nekomata about who “started it” made their way back to the detectives before they left Ikebukuro.

“I hope you know how much this complicates things,” Gouto said as they walked over the arid sands. “He’s not going to be able to take you seriously anymore.”

Raidou rubbed his face in shame, too embarrassed to reply.

“I’d ask what you were thinking, but you didn’t have much choice, did you?  _ Damn Nekomata _ .”

The power of demons, both in strength and in mind, was a force Raidou had never closely considered until that day. Things were so much more complex here. Perhaps the Vortex World had an amplifying quality, the availability of magatsuhi morphing each demon into a super-charged version of themselves. Or maybe he was just going soft. It was hard to deny the scattered and echoing state of his mind, constantly running through the same thoughts over and over again. He was fascinated by the Demifiend, as an object or as a person he didn’t know, and sooner rather than later it was going to threaten his life. He highly doubted he maintained much intimidation after the stunt he pulled under the marin karin.

Or maybe, in a convenient twist, the seduction afforded to him by the marin karin was just what he needed to get ahold of the Demifiend once and for all. The Demifiend had been nothing if not receptive.

“I hope you have a plan, because we’re going to need one, and fast.” Gouto said as they paused near the graveyard, having walked in silence as Raidou composed his thoughts.

“As a matter of fact I do.”

“It better be a good one.”

The power of the charm still resounded in his soul, having awakened some hidden desires he’d until recently been too embarrassed to admit or act upon. But seizing control of it with his will, he felt ready to face the Demifiend, and the detective duo’s mysterious old client, again.  _ And no one was going to be left unsatisfied. _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it's obvious, but Ikebukuro's my favourite location in this game. The music's so good.


End file.
